childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Roverandom
Roverandom is a story written in 1925 by J.R.R. Tolkien. He wrote it as a fairy tale to amuse his son, Michael after his own toy dog named Rover went missing during their vacation by the sea. Cast of Characters Major *Rover(andom) - The main character. A young puppy that is white with black ears. He is rather rude and excitable when first introduced. This is what causes him to irritate Artaxerxes in the first place. *Artaxerxes - The wizard who meets Roverandom while on holiday. Wears a green hat with a blue feather in it. Comes from Persia but got lost and now lives in Pershore. *Psamathos Psamathides - The chief of all Psamathists. He is described as being the size of a large dog and being very ugly, with long ears that stick up. Days and nights he hides closely under the surface of the cove's sands, taking a nap - or two. He snuggles himself into the sand as into a warm blanket and only comes out when the sky begins to look like teatime or when some amusement is going on: A dance of the mermaids for example. Otherwise one can hardly find him, tucked up amidst the endlessly stretching covesands. (This creature somewhat resembles the Psammead from E. Nesbit's Five Children and It.) *Mew - A seagull that carries Roverandom down the moon path to the Moon. *The Man in the Moon - The greatest of all magicians. He gives Rover the name Roverandom, so as not to confuse the two Rovers. *Rover (The Moon Dog) - The Man in the Moon's dog. *Rover (The Sea Dog) - The Dog Under the Sea. Minor *Tinker - The cat who Rover lived with before becoming a toy. *Little Boy Two - The boy who owned Rover as a toy. An allusion to Michael Tolkien. *Uin - The whale that takes Rover(andom) Under the Sea. *Grandmother - Rover(andom)'s first owner. It is revealed at the end that she is, in fact, the grandmother of Little Boy Two. *Mrs. Artaxerxes - Daughter of the mer-king and wife of Artaxerxes. Places *The Moon - Rover goes to the Moon seeking the Man in the Moon's help. The Moon is highly fantasized; envisioned by Tolkien as a place full of mythical creatures reminiscent of those found in the works of Lewis Carroll *The Cove - Where Psamathos lives and Rover(andom) is accidentally left by Boy Two *The Isle of the Dogs - An island Mew and Rover fly over on the way to the moon. Mew describes it as a place lucky or deserving lost dogs go. A place where they can make as much noise as they want, with bone trees growing everywhere. *Under the Sea - *Description to follow* Description If you like this you might like *''Pinocchio'' by Carlo Collodi *''Five Children & It'' by E. Nesbit *''Moon Man'' by Tomi Ungerer *''The Lost'' by William Joyce *''The Guardians of Childhood'' by William Joyce Category:Children's Fantasy Category:Dogs Category:Toys Category:Adventure Category:Wizards Category:Fairy Tale Category:Moon Category:Sea Category:1998 Category:Mermaids Category:1925